1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto generator which generates electricity under the electromagnetic induction action of permanent magnets and magneto coils in accordance with the rotation of a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a magneto generator including a bowl-shaped flywheel that rotates about an axis of rotation, a plurality of arcuate permanent magnets that are fixedly secured to an inner peripheral wall surface of the flywheel in surface contact therewith, a stator core that is arranged at an inner side of the permanent magnets and has a plurality of teeth protruding to a radially outer side, and magneto coils that are formed of conductors wound around the teeth, respectively (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2003-348784 (FIG. 2)).
In the above-mentioned the magneto generator, cutting and abrasive machining are needed to produce the arcuate permanent magnets, so many man-hours of processing are required to produce the permanent magnets, and a large amount of machining margin of the permanent magnets to be cut or removed is also required, thus resulting in an accordingly increased amount of material of the permanent magnets to be used.
In addition, in recent years, magneto generators tend to increase their output power, so the amount of use of the permanent magnets (i.e., the amount of materials) used per generator is increased in accordance with the increasing frequency of the permanent magnets (magnetic poles) due to the multipolarization thereof and the increasing magnetic force due to the increased volume of the permanent magnets, as a result of which there arises a problem that the cost of the permanent magnets becomes high in cooperation with the increased man-hours of processing and the increased amount of margin materials to be cut or removed upon processing of the permanent magnets, thus resulting in an increased product cost.